First Time
by MAMAAFRICA101
Summary: ONE SHOT Inuyasha loses his virginity to someone that he was spying on in the hot springs. Contains: incest, yaoi, and OOC sessh/inu


A: ONE SHOT Inuyasha loses his virginity to someone that he was spying on in the hot springs.

Contains: incest, yaoi, and OOC sessh/inu

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters (I wish I did) so don't send the police to my house. **

For those of you who read my other stories, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was just so busy and I neglected you guys and I'm really sorry forgive me. I wrote this one shot for you guys so you can forgive me… enjoy ~mamafrica101

"Where are you going?" shippo asked.

"I'm going for a walk. I'll come back later," answered Inuyasha.

Inuyasha walked farther into the forest and thought to himself.

"Why am I feeling this way, why am I thinking of my brother like that?"

"**Because you love him. You want him to fuck you hard in the ass with his huge cock, and shoot his load up your ass."**

Stunned by what his youkai said he shook his head as if to try to get that voice out of his mind.

"**I'm part of you Inuyasha; you can't get rid of me.**

"Shut up!"

"**Oh come on puppy, you know you want him!"**

"I said Shut Up!"

"**Don't deny it. **

It was starting to get dark and Inuyasha has been fighting with his youkai for quite some time.

"I need a brake", sighed Inuyasha. Just when he said that he sensed a hot spring nearby and went to it. Inuyasha stripped of his clothes and jumped into the water. There were big rocks that lined up in the middle of the spring separating it in half, like some kind of dam. Inuyasha went to the border and laid his head against the rocks and released a sigh. Inuyasha closed his eyes for a few seconds and heard moans.

"Where is that coming from, I think they're coming from behind the dam." Inuyasha thought to himself

Inuyasha lifted up his head and turned. His eyes shot wide opened and he gasped at what he saw.

There, his brother naked in the spring with his long white hair damp against his body. His legs were spread out and his thick fat cock sticking straight up with veins protruding from it. His right hand was pumping his cock and his left hand squeezing his huge balls. Right above his cock was a patch of snow white hair. His beautiful abs, his muscles flexing as he stroked even harder. His eyes were shut and he was grunting and moaning.

How Inuyasha just wanted jump over the rocks and suck his brother's cock. Inuyasha didn't realize that he was stroking his already hard cock and his strokes were matching his older brother's strokes. A couple minutes later Sesshomaru stroked his cock faster. He arched his back out of the spring and shot his load all over himself and some in the spring, some of it even got on Inuyasha who was right on the other side of the dam. Right after Sesshomaru's orgasm, Inuyasha screamed out his brother's name as he too reached his orgasm. Inuyasha laid there exhausted. Inuyasha felt the wind change and opened his eyes.

The first thing he saw was long legs. His eyes traveled up those legs and stopped at the cock that was staring straight at him. The eye was gaping open and cum dripped from it. Inuyasha's mouth gaped open.

"Nice to see you too little brother", Sesshomaru said with a grin on his face.

Inuyasha snapped out it and looked up at his brother blushing, not knowing what to say.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about."

Sesshomaru walked with his cock swaying side to side then sat a few feet away from Inuyasha. He purposely spread his legs, closed his eyes and released a soft sigh. Minutes passed and Inuyasha sat there and stared at his brother's naked figure.

Finally Sesshomaru spoke, "Inuyasha I knew you were spying on me. You're growing up and you need to learn the proper way of releasing, sex."

Inuyasha's cock twitched at the mention of sex and Sesshomaru noticed.

"Come here Inuyasha"

Inuyasha hesitated for a moment and crawled to his brother. They stared at each other for a moment. Sesshomaru moved closer to Inuyasha and kissed him deeply. Inuyasha melted into the kiss and held on to his brother. The kiss became fiercer as they touched, bit, and licked each other. Inuyasha's hand traveled down Sesshomaru's body and grasped his big cock.

"You don't wait do you puppy?' Sesshomaru asked in between kisses.

"Sesshy…Fuck me, please fuck him!" screamed Inuyasha as he draped his legs over Sesshomaru's and began to dry hump him.

Sesshomaru grinned, "As you wish."

Sesshomaru gripped Inuyasha's thighs with his nails digging into his skin to stop him from moving. Then, he spread Inuyasha's ass and began to rub the puckered hole. He used water to lubricate the tiny hole, then lined up his cock with Inuyasha's puckered opening and eased his way in. Inuyasha screamed at the intrusion and tears rolled down his flushed cheeks.

"Easy….Inuyasha, it's alright ", Sesshomaru cooed as she licked away the tears and placed butterfly kisses on his face and chest.

Inuyasha calmed down and he began to move. He moved at a quicker pace when he felt more comfortable. His eyes were closed, mouth opened and a little smile of satisfaction on his cute little face. Inuyasha's hands moved up to his chest and started to pinch his nipples making them poke out and turn furiously red.

Sesshomaru looked up at his brother and thought what he saw was beautiful, a horny little Inuyasha jumping on his cock.

"I should fuck you more often little brother."

Using one hand Sesshomaru gripped Inuyasha's slim waist and rammed his cock in and out of Inuyasha while using the other hand to pump Inuyasha's cock.

"Ahhh…Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru smirked as his little brother cummed and gripped the cock harder and pumped slowly and harder as he milked his little brother. After Inuyasha's orgasm Sesshomaru also reached his and hot cum shot into Inuyasha's ass. They stayed like that for minutes and Sesshomaru didn't want to pull out of him, Inuyasha didn't protest.

Every night they would come to the same hot spring and fuck, not getting enough of each other.

Hope you liked it, review please~mamaafrica101


End file.
